None.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for playing a rebound ball game, and more specifically, to a portable device for playing stoopball.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the past, children living in the cities of the Northeastern United States were quite familiar with the popular pastime of stoopball, a game which mimics baseball, in which a ball is thrown at the steps of a brownstone house thereby causing it to rebound. As with most outdoor sporting activities, one of the advantages of stoopball was that it allowed children to play outdoors while at the same time occupying their time and preventing them from getting into the colloquial trouble. Unfortunately, the modern city has all but eliminated this pastime. The combination of traffic, insurance, health restrictions, crime and intolerance of children has left kids with no playing field and little recourse.
It would be beneficial, then, to resuscitate this pastime. One way of doing this is by transferring the stoopball playing field from the unsafe streets to the local parks, or even to the backyard of an individual. To do so, however, requires a portable stoopball device which can replace the brownstone steps.
Additionally, while portable stoopball playing devices are known in the art, those devices are generally simple rebound devices. None of the prior devices includes elements that allow for random or unpredictable rebounding of the thrown ball, or the inclusion of multiple players in a single game. Further, none of the prior devices includes elements that allow for the player to control and direct the rebounding angle of the thrown ball.
What is needed is a cost-effective portable stoopball playing device that can mimic the rebounding characteristics of the brownstone steps, and allows the user to place the striking surface in whatever location the user desires. What also is needed is a portable stoopball playing device which allows for unpredictable rebounding of the thrown ball. What is also needed is a portable stoopball playing device that allows for the inclusion of multiple players in a single game. What also is needed is a portable stoopball playing device that allows a player to control and direct the rebounding angle of the thrown ball.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a cost-effective portable stoopball playing device that mimics the rebounding characteristics of the brownstone steps, and further allows the user to place the striking surface in any location the user desires. The present invention also includes elements that allow for unpredictable rebounding of the thrown ball. The present invention also includes elements that allow for the inclusion of multiple players in a single game. The present invention also includes elements that allow the player to control and direct the rebounding angle of the thrown ball.
The present invention is a portable stoopball playing device.
In a preferred embodiment, the stoopball playing device is comprised of a rectangular playing panel and a support panel, each having an inner surface and an outer surface and circumscribed by a top edge, two lateral edges, and a bottom edge. The playing panel has a vertical curvature and a horizontal curvature, which may be either concave or convex, as well as a hollow weight channel extending the width of the bottom (surface) edge. The outer (playing) surface of the playing panel has sheer face segments, and one or more protrusions. The support panel and playing panel are hingeably attached to each other at the top edges thereof and are moveable between at least one open deployed position and a closed storage position. The support panel also has both a vertical curvature and a horizontal curvature, the horizontal curvature of the support panel being complimentary to that of the playing panel, such that when the playing panel and support panel are in the closed storage position, the inner surface of the playing panel is flush with the inner surface of the support panel. A person can throw a ball against the surface of the playing panel and rebound the ball at different angles and speeds depending on how the ball is thrown.
In another embodiment, the portable stoopball playing device is comprised of a rectangular playing panel as described above and a lateral triangular brace support structure. The lateral triangular brace support structure is comprised of two triangular face braces each having a slot into which the playing panel is inserted; two support channels; and a receiving station. The triangular brace structure also includes a spreader bar running parallel to the playing panel and coupleable to each of the triangular face braces at the receiving stations. As above, a person can throw a ball against the playing panel and rebound the ball at different angles and speeds depending on how the ball is thrown.
In still another embodiment, the support panel described above is replaced by a plurality of folding support legs hingeably attached to the inner surface of the rectangular playing panel, and movable about the hinged attachment between an open deployed position and a closed flush position. Each folding support leg comprises an angled vertical support member hingeably attached to the rear surface at a point near the top edge of the playing panel, and a horizontal brace member hingeably attached at a point near the bottom surface edge of the playing panel, the angled vertical support member being attached to the horizontal brace member to form the folding support leg. The playing panel remains as described above. As above, a person can throw a ball against the playing panel and rebound the ball at different angles and speeds depending on how the ball is thrown.